Fairy Dance Dreams
by ellesxjadore
Summary: On a mission for Cruger, Sky, Bridge and Z crash land on an unknown planet inhabitied by fairies. Unfortunately, those fairies plan to get two of those rangers to fall in love by the time help arrives... Complete!
1. Crash Landing

_Hello people! I've been working on this fic for a while, and it was originally written with Sky, but I changed to Bridge, so I'm sorry for any die hard Sky fans. Each chapter will be short, and there could be six or seven of them. I've nearly finished it, so it won't be long before the whole fic will be up. _

_If you have the soundtrack, I suggest listening to the Fairy Dance from the Peter Pan soundtrack. That piece of music inspired this fic! _

_This fic takes place sometime after SWAT, but before the end of the series._

_Please review!_

**Fairy Dance Dreams**

**Chapter 1 – Crash Landing**

After he felt as though he'd been asleep for a millennia, the Green Space Patrol Delta ranger, also known as Bridge Carson, stirred from his deep sleep. He yawned and stretched his arms high into the air. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ruffled his tawny brown hair with a spare hand. Bridge became aware of a warm breeze around his neck, and what felt like soft leaves on the ground he brushed his fingertips through. All he could hear was a gentle tinkling, like tiny bells, so small that you could fit them into the palm of your hand. Finally, he opened his curious brown eyes.

It was night, and the sky was covered in a thick blanket of stars, each one glittering to their own accord, lighting the way. Two moons, one green and the other gold, were hung in the sky like two mystical orbs. He was surrounded by towering trees, though ahead he could see an open glade. There was an air of feeling safe and secure.

Still tired from what he thought was a sleep, the Bridge pulled himself to his feet, and came to find his normal green and grey SPD uniform had vanished. Instead, he was wearing clothes of the finest velvet, adorned with gold embroidery, and a pair of knee-high black boots. He felt like a prince out of a fairy-tale.

Suddenly, he remembered something. Where was Z? And Sky? They had been with him when they fell asleep. That was it! They had been visiting a distant planet on a mission for Cruger. Sky and Z had begun to argue over something so petty that it caused Z to accidentally crash their ship on a nearby planet. This must be it, thought Bridge as he examined himself for any cuts or bruises; there were none…how odd…

After he failed to stifle a huge yawn, he began to hear the tinkling of bells get louder ever so slightly. A bright light blinded him as it nearly hit him between the eyes. When the light dimmed slightly, he saw there was a tiny winged creature hovering in front of him, inches away from his face.

She wore a minute half-cut dress of pale green, and in her flowing silver hair were even smaller glittery beads that shone like the stars. She had pointed ears that were barely visible and a rather mischievous smile. Behind her, fluttering like there was no tomorrow, were a pair of miniscule wings, lined with gold. She giggled.

"What?" asked Bridge indignantly.

The fairy giggled again, and pointed behind him. Bridge spun around.

"There's nothing there! I refuse to be the butt of one of your fairy jokes!"

This time the fairy spoke in a voice like tinkling bells, which sounded barely more than a whisper. "It's too late for that!" she squealed.

The realisation hit him – he had wings.


	2. Fantasy

_I'd like to say a huge thank you to the fantastic five people who reviewed out of the eighty something people who placed a hit on my hit counter. You guys rock! Because of you, I'm going to post another chapter. I'm also changing the summary to see if it'll attract more readers. Please leave a review, I'm feeling so depressed at the moment – make me feel better!_

**Fairy Dance Dreams**

**Chapter 2 - Fantasy**

His jaw dropped as the fairy burst into fits of laughter, banging an imaginary floor with her tiny fist. The wings were about a metre long each, and were rather glittery.

"You little madam!" exclaimed Bridge. He turned his head to look again and the wings took him off the ground. He fell back down with a thump. The fairy was laughing again. Bridge had to admit; she sounded rather angelic. He got to his feet and rubbed his backside where he fell. "Not funny."

The fairy answered back, "Was too."

He shook off his slight feelings of annoyance.

"So, err, how long will these, um, things be on my back?" he wondered aloud.

"Until you realise what you've been brought here to do," she replied.

"Oh that's just FAN-tastic, isn't it?" he moaned. "All you fairies do is create mischief! Hey, is that why I'm here? To wipe all of you off the face of your planet? Wait, hold on; since when have fairies existed? Oh my god, I must be dreaming. Is that is, am I dreaming? Or, perhaps that's what you want me to think, so you can do something so terrible to me and you're actually a man-eating predator…" Bridge realised he was rambling a bit and stopped.

The fairy shook her magnificent head and then giggled again. Then, with a flutter of her tiny wings, she flew away, leaving a trail of glittery dust behind her.

"Perfect," he murmured, trying to find pockets to dig his hands in, but finding none, "Just bloody perfect." Annoyed, Bridge decided on trying to find Z and Sky. He put one black boot in front of the other and began to walk across the bed of leaves and lush grass that was the forest floor.

He looked up in amazement as he entered the glade. It was filled with sweet-smelling flowers of every colour, though he couldn't see much in the dark. Now that the trees were gone, he could see the sky quite clearly. In the middle of the lush glade was a tree stump, nearly a metre high. There were odd, tiny lights coming from inside, and very faint music. Entranced, Bridge continued forward, the music hypnotising him in some way. As he got closer to the tree stump, Bridge became aware of tiny, shimmering lights surrounding him. He felt something tugging on his princely jacket, pulling him closer.

"Hey! What's going on! Let me go!" Bridge protested angrily. "What are you doing?" He paused upon seeing what was behind the other side of the tree stump. "What the…"

Behind the stump, her graceful body sprawled out over the lush grass lay a young woman, her raven hair decorated with miniscule beads. Her angelic face was lit up by the twinkling lights from the fairies. She was dressed in an exquisite gown of gold, adorned with glittering glass beads. It showed off her curves in all the right places. Bridge recognised her immediately; she looked no different than usual, except for her change of clothing and two silvery wings producing from her back.

Breaking the tranquil silence, the sleeping form of Z snorted while in the lad of nod. Bridge grinned at his friend affectionately, and then remembered the argument her and the blue ranger had had while aboard the ship. It hadn't been pretty…


	3. Recollections

_Hello again! As always, thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed, it means so much to me! _

_This next chapter will hopefully explain things a bit, enjoy!_

**Fairy Dance Dreams**

**Chapter 3 - Recollections**

(On board the ship)

The silence between them was awkward. Z concentrated on steering the ship while Sky sat with his feet up reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Bridge sat quite happily munching on some toast. Bridge and Z spoke to each other from time to time, as did Sky and Bridge, but Sky and Z ignored each other. Neither of them dared to speak, until Sky sighed at one particular moment in the book.

"What happened?" asked Z while turning the ship slightly to the left. The ETA to the Gamma Quadrant was less than an hour.

"I finished the book," he mumbled. "I hate happy endings."

"I'm not surprised…" she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Sky heard her.

"What was that?" he said, feeling the anger boiling inside.

Z swore. He wasn't supposed to hear that. Oh well, there was no point in hiding it from him. "You're always so depressed, Sky. Why can't you cheer up once in a while?"

"Anyone want some toast?" cut in Bridge. "I mean, there's loads here, I always make too much. Come on; it's buttery!" He wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth.

Sky frowned at him, and then at Z. "I'm sorry my life stops me from being Mr happy-go-lucky all the time!"

Z's mouth dropped open. No way was he getting away with that. "And you think my life is perfect? Far from it Sky."

"Seriously, this toast is the best! You should try some!" He offered some to Sky who refused.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you had a tough childhood, but you've been able to live with it. I haven't. Look what it's done to me!"

"Can it Sky, I don't want to hear it," she said shortly. She turned to look at him. "I am who I am because I've put my past behind me; it's time you did the same. And besides, I -" She was cut off by the dreading look of fear on Bridge's face.

"Z! Look out!" he exclaimed. Z turned her gaze back. She checked her radar scanner to find two incoming unidentified spacecraft. Looking out of the glass, she saw one of them ahead of them. Despite their anti-detection shield, they'd been seen.

"We need to move!" cried Sky. "Turn her around!"

"I'm trying!" Z shouted, steering the ship as fast as she could to the right. She then made a handbrake turn, fired up the main thrusters and began to speed off in the opposite direction.

"They're still coming!" yelled Sky, indicating the radar scanner. Without warning, one of the craft fired at them. The red blast missed them by inches. It was time for drastic action.

"Invisibility shield activated!" declared Z. "Blasters aimed, ready…fire!"

A surge of neon green light shot out towards one of the spacecraft. It hit it with such force that it explodes into minute particles which hung in the open expanse of space.

"Z, the other one's coming back round! Watch out!" called Bridge, dropping his toast.

By the time Z had the blasters aimed for the second craft, it had already fired. The crimson energy beam hit their ship on the left wing. Sky reached hurriedly for his morpher.

"Commander Cruger; come in! Mayday! Our ship's been struck! Mayday! Urgent assistance required! Mayday!" Sky stopped as he realised what was going to happen. "Z, Bridge, morph, quickly!"

Z's scared face gulped in agreement and she grabbed her morpher. Bridge followed suit.

"SPD, Emergency!" they yelled in unison, and were immediately transformed into the blue, green and yellow rangers. "SWAT mode!" No sooner had they given their command, the Special Weapons and Tactics armour gripped their bodies. Seconds later, their ship began to speed downwards, and the three rangers collided with each other as they were pulled in by the gravity of a nearby planet…


	4. Fairy Tale

_A huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, _**Jillie chan**, **CamFar4Ever**, **Jnr Cpl Nottingham**, **garnetred**, **Islandgurlie12**, **Mimi2**, and **Disney Heart**.

**the real vampire **– No, it's not going to be anything like A Midsummer Night's Dream. At least, I don't think it will. (Checks story notes) I'll get back to you on that…

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl – **You'll really have to wait and see, but I can promise you that you're right in one way, but not in the other…

**

* * *

**

**Fairy Dance Dreams**

**Chapter 4 – Fairy Tale**

Bridge mentally shook the memory away. Suddenly, he remembered that he might still have his morpher with him. He searched everywhere through his new attire, and found a pocket hidden deep within the folds of his coat. There, thankfully, he found his morpher. It was slightly battered, but Bridge was sure that it would still work.

"Cadet Carson reporting in," he began nervously, "myself and Cadet Delgado are unarmed, no sign of Cadet Tate and we require urgent assistance."

A voice crackled in. It was female.

"Bridge? Are you and Z okay? Where are you? Where's Sky?"

"We're fine, Kat," he answered, "we're not sure where we are, or where Sky is, but, unless I'm dreaming, it's a green planet inhabited by…fairies…" He knew how stupid he sounded.

"Fairies?" came a gruff voice. "That'll be Nextera, not far from the Gamma Quadrant, I believe?"

"Yes, Commander Cruger, that sounds about right," said Bridge, his hopes reviving a little.

"We'll send out a rescue party right away. In the mean time, stay close, you two, and switch on your tracking devises. Keep a look out for Sky."

"Yes sir, over and out."

The connection crackled away. Bridge stared at his morpher in despair for a few moments, but was brought back to reality by another voice calling his name. He turned to find Z finally awake, not a scratch on her and looking more amazing than ever. Bridge mentally slapped himself…now was not the time…

"Where are we?" she mumbled sleepily. Realisation dawned. "Oh no…did we crash?" Bridge nodded affirmatively. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. "Where's our ship? Where's Sky?"

"It's gone, Z," he sighed. "I can't find Sky either. Cruger's sending us a rescue team as we speak. Here, give me your morpher." She found a small pocket at the side of her dress and pulled out a very battered morphing device. Bridge took it and flipped a tiny switch on the side of it. A red light began to flash. He then did the same with his. "Hopefully they won't be long."

Z gave a downtrodden sigh. Still amazed at her new clothing, Z twirled and admired the dark landscape. Suddenly, she noticed her wings.

"What the ---?"

"Yes Z, you have wings…So do I as a matter of fact." Z's mouth was hanging open. "Come on, let's pass the time and make use of them." He took her hand and closed his eyes. He felt the force of gravity lessen so slightly, and when he opened his eyes again they were floating two feet above the ground. They gasped.

"We're…flying!" exclaimed Z, her eyes shining with amazement. Bridge grinned at his friend.

"I once had this dream where I was flying, and there was this music playing, and I was dancing with this girl and then…" Bridge stopped his rambling. "You know, I can't remember!"

Z laughed. "Yeah, that happens, especially when – hey, can you hear that?"


	5. Dancing in the Moonlight

_Okay, so this is final chapter. Please excuse the late update, I lost my muse for this fic temporarily. But, I managed to finish it, and please also excuse the ending, it's rather sloppy. And please review, I love reviews!_

**Fairy Dance Dreams**

**Chapter Five – Dancing in the Moonlight**

Bridge listened. Some kind of music was slowly getting louder. Once they could hear it clearly, the sound level was sustained. It was a light tune, rather mysterious, with a slight sound of tinkling chimes. A flute could be heard.

"That's…beautiful…" breathed Z softly.

"Yes, you are," said Bridge without thinking. His eyes widened when he realised what he's said. Z blushed.

"Um, thanks Bridge," she replied with a grin, "you look quite handsome yourself!"

He shrugged half-heartedly. They sat beside each other on the soft grass. There was silence.

"What do we do now?" Z ventured, ripping out pieces of grass and tearing them into shreds.

"Sit tight, I suppose," answered Bridge. As usual when he couldn't think, Bridge kicked up his feet and stood on his head. For a few moments he thought deeply of what to do next…then it came to him. A bit cheesy, and overly romantic, but it would occupy them until help came.

"Z," he started as he fell back down. She helped him up.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…" he paused, "…like to dance?"

She stared at him.

"What I mean is…well…erm…there's music…and…err…just the two of us…and we can't sit here doing nothing and…well…I would…umm…very much like to dance with you…if that's okay…"

Embarrassed, Z blushed even more. Her normally average complexion was now rather pink. "Of course, I'd love to dance with you!" she enthused.

Traditionally, Bridge held out his hand to Z and helped her up, and coincidentally, the music became louder.

Bridge and Z were suddenly gripped by the enchanting music. Their wings lifted them into the air, and they slowly rose higher and higher. Bridge placed his arm round Z's waist and pulled her closer. He took her hand and wrapped his fingers around it. And, as though hypnotised, they began to dance.

It was a slow sort of waltz, inspired by the haunting melody of the music. Bridge led Z in some graceful turns and spins.

The yellow ranger closed her brown eyes and allowed herself to be completely surrendered to the music.

They were both nervous, more so than they would have liked. Tenderly, Bridge led Z in their intimate dance. After a few moments, they felt themselves become more confident.

Soon later, they were lifted into the hair by tiny, miniscule lights. Soon, they were level with the trees which had once seemed so tall. The haunting music continued to entrance them as they moved together in perfect harmony, their supple bodies intertwined.

Bridge began to marvel at how entrancing the yellow ranger looked. He blushed in embarrassment for having thought those thoughts. Had he really not noticed Z before? She was amazing; so unique and independent, and so spunky!

He led her in a magnificent turn, and he pulled her back with the utmost care, as if she were a precious and delicate flower. The lights surrounded them, taking them higher still.

Z gazed upon Bridge's youthful face. The green ranger was everything she had ever wanted in a boy, in a man. Their experience in this unknown land had made her realize things she's never thought she could own up to.

"Bridge?" she whispered delicately. He turned his head to look at her.

"Yes?" he replied softly. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something."

Bridge raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh. Well, before you do, allow me do this one thing."

Bridge swiftly lifted Z into the air and held her there for a few moments. He felt as though he could spend an eternity there. Nothing else mattered to him, and all was right with the world. He wanted their moments together to last forever.

"Always wanted to do that," he confessed with a playful grin. "You know, like in those old films where the hero and his love and admit their feelings for each other…" He'd already finished his sentence by the time he'd realized how much he'd said. Z's eyes widened.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Bridge wondered in horror. Z nodded in shock, but the look on her face told him that she wasn't unhappy about what he'd said.

"You're in love with me?" she stammered, feeling as though angels were singing.

Bridge pondered his answer. How would Han Solo say it?

"Yes, I am. I always was."

Their dance became more passionate as he captured her lips with his. Their kiss intensified and they drifted slowly down to the soft ground.

"But Bridge, what about your civilian powers?" she said after they touched down.

"We can work it out somehow," he said with utmost determination. "In fact, sod my powers; I'm in love." They kissed again, more deeply this time and more confidently.

They broke apart soon after, and Z rested her head on Bridge's chest as the moons illuminated their tender moment and their beating hearts, soaring there above the clouds...

---

**Epilogue**

Sky the stranger re-appeared the morning after with their rescuers, after Bridge and Z spent the night in each other's embrace. They all returned home safely, and the two new lovers began a blossoming and loving relationship. Thankfully, their uniforms re-appeared and their wings vanished, much to Bridge's disappointment…


End file.
